This Is A Time For Believing In Fairytales
by possiblycrazee
Summary: CoAuthored with Incensio Lady. In an Alternate Universe where werewolves live amongst humans, the Taskforce is assembled to deal with their crimes.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Is **__**A**__** Time For Believing In Fairytales**_

Marty Pino and Adam Ross sat next to each other in the boardroom of the NYPD. Detective Mac Taylor sat opposite the two werewolves, reading over a case file. Detective Donald Flack Junior had gotten bored and was pacing up and down the boardroom, glancing at the clock every so often. The four men were early for their meeting. Marty tapped his fingers idly on the boardroom table. Adam used one finger to twirl his half-empty coffee cup around in a circle.

A random thought popped into Adam's mind and he leaned over to Marty, murmuring softly, "Is it just me, or when you look around this room do you expect to see…"

"…Donald Trump? 'You're fired!'?" used to his mate's odd sense of humour, Marty was able to finish his sentence easily, "Yep. And now I think that Mac and Flack think we're both insane."

Adam shot a glance over to the supervisor and the detective, "Most likely."

Mac didn't even glance up from his case file, "I decided you were both insane after the incident in the locker room. Discussing Donald Trump and playing footsies in the NYPD boardroom just confirms my suspicions. May I suggest that you stop now? The rest of your new team will be here at any moment."

A snicker from Flack and a knock on the door cut off any remarks that either Adam or Marty would have made in response. Mac called a calm 'come in' and waited. The door cracked open a little and a slender, dark haired man slid in. Eyes down, the man winced slightly as he saw the four people already in the room.

"I'm sorry. Am I late?" he asked.

"No," Mac replied, gesturing to a chair, "We're still waiting on three more. I assume you're the CSI from Miami?"

Adam and Marty looked over interestedly as he nodded, finally lifting dark eyes up to meet the room, "Yessir, Ryan Wolfe."

Adam moved first, holding out his hand, "Adam Ross," he shot Ryan a friendly smile.

Ryan smiled back, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you."

He stomped down on the urge to lower both his eyes and his head to this man. Ryan kept his breathing steady, trying to will his heart rate back to normal as he felt the wolf inside him flatten its ears back as their hands touched. Goddamn wolf. Wolfe the werewolf. Yes, he did see the irony, thanks ever so. A soft clearing of someone's throat brought him back to the boardroom. He leaned back in his seat to see a shorter man, obviously another werewolf, dark haired, wearing a hockey shirt, in the chair next to Adam. The man's eyes were on his idly moving hands. He cleared his throat again, darting his gaze up to the bewildered looking Adam.

Adam blinked, "Oh," then blushed, "Oh!" he rested a hand on the idly tapping fingers, before turning back to Ryan, "Sorry. This is Dr Marty Pino, my mate."

Ryan looked slightly confused at that, but nodded to the other man, holding out his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you."

They were interrupted by another knock at the door. This time, Mac's head came up from his case file as he called out to the people on the other side of the door. Flack stopped his pacing up and down the boardroom and took a seat next to Mac. The door swung open and three men entered. A wild haired man with brown eyes bounced in, followed by a shorter, dark haired man, eyes down and shaking his head. The third man, a slender Asian, walked calmly and confidently into the boardroom and eased himself to the forefront of the little group, turning back to the other two.

"You could've waited, you know," he said dryly.

The shorter man smirked, eyes still downcast, "Greggo wanted front row seats," his amusement made his Texan accent all the more prominent.

The wild haired man pouted, "That's right, Nicky… You are such an alpha-suck, ya know?"

The rest of the room watched with interest at the interaction between the three. Marty looked through his lashes, own eyes downcast, at the other sub, the Texan, who seemed to be a lot like himself. A small smile crossed his face. Adam bit back a smile at the banter, watching the three men, and letting his smile cross his face as he met each of their eyes. Flack snorted with barely suppressed laughter and shot a look at Mac that suggested he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Mac simply raised an eyebrow.

The alpha werewolf turned back to his pack, "Do you mind?" he said in a tone that suggested that these sorts of conversations were fairly commonplace.

"Go nuts, Arch…" the man referred to as Greggo waved his hand airily.

With a long-suffering look back at his pack, the Asian werewolf turned back to the people in the boardroom, "I'm Archie Johnson, sorry we're late, nobody warned us about the traffic."

He was rewarded with understanding grimaces as he eased his way into a chair next to a dark haired man who had kept his eyes down since they had entered the room. Archie shivered lightly as an unfamiliar feeling ran through him and frowned as he saw the man next to him do the same then fidget uneasily, pen clenched in his hands.

The wild haired man dropped into the seat next to Marty, shooting the entire room a wide smile, "Greg Sanders, don't listen to him, there was no traffic… he got lost," he shot Archie a cheeky smirk.

The Texan raised his eyes for the first time since entering the room, letting everyone see that they were a warm brown, "Nick Stokes, pleasure to meet y'all…" he eased himself into the chair next to Flack.

Mac opened both his mouth and the folder in front of him to begin the meeting, then frowned, "Damn…" he stood, "I hope you'll excuse me for a moment, I appear to have forgotten some of the necessary paperwork."

Flack wiggled his fingers in a mock wave at the back of Mac's retreating head, before turning back to the room at large, "Well…" he said blandly, crossing his arms behind his head, "I'm feeling kinda left out here… being the only one without fur and all…"

Marty, his own eyes on the table, tilted his gaze across to Adam, "And he thinks we're insane?"

Any comment Flack would've made was interrupted by his cell phone. Adam shook his head at Flack, returning the detective's broad grin. Marty followed suit, gesturing at him to answer his cell phone. Flack stood up from the table and moved away, flipping open the phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Flack," came the all-business greeting, followed by a frown and a brief nod, "On my way."

He flipped the cell phone shut and looked back over at the table full of werewolves, "Sorry guys, gotta run. Mac'll be back any second," with a quick wave over his shoulder Flack was out the door.

The door clicked shut behind him. Every eye in the room followed the path of the door. Silence reigned in the room for a while. Greg fidgeted uneasily. He hated awkward silences. Hell, for the most part, he hated silence in general. And now, to break said awkward silence. Greg turned toward the jersey clad werewolf beside him. He grinned, nudging him with an elbow to get the obvious sub's attention. He waited until the man had raised his eyes a little before speaking.

"So…" he said, grin turning a little flirtatious, "Come here often?"

Nick saw the rapid tensing of the other sub's shoulders, "Greg…" he murmured, trying to diffuse the situation before it started.

Too late.

Adam looked over at Greg, eyes cold, "Hi… how are you? Adam Ross, lab technician, this is Dr Marty Pino, Medical Examiner…" very deliberately, he put one hand over Marty's nervously twitching fingers, the other rubbed soothingly up and down Marty's tensed back.

Greg's eyes widened at the gestures and he mumbled, "Uh-oh…"

Adam spun his head round to Archie, still massaging the still-tense Marty's shoulders, "The file says he was a born werewolf. He should know better."

Archie's eyes flared yellow, "What are you implying? That I have no control over my pack?" the alpha slowly willowed to his feet.

Marty's eyes went saucer-like as his mate's hands left his shoulders and Adam got to his feet as well, "If the shoe fits…" he bit out.

Ryan hunched down in his chair a little as the two werewolves seemed to argue over the top of his head, "The hell?" he mumbled, looking past one werewolf's body at the other werewolf in the seat next to him but one.

Marty's eyes stayed wide, "Adam? Please… Adam!"

Archie's eyes flicked past Adam to Marty, prompting Adam to shoot the other man a glare and turn to his mate, "What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"What's… what's wrong?!" Marty's voice rose an octave, before it dropped down to normal level, "You just challenged the Las Vegas pack alpha!"

Adam looked at him in shock, then glanced over his shoulder at Archie, who raised a calm eyebrow, then back at Marty, "I just did what?!" he hissed at his mate, face paling.

Archie spoke up, "Uh… hate to interrupt… but… is it safe to say that you weren't challenging me?"

Adam turned back around, one of Marty's hands gripped tightly in his, "Hell no! I don't want to die!"

Archie snorted, a wry smile curling his mouth, "Fair enough," he glanced past everyone at the sheepish looking Greg and narrowed his eyes, "Greg, apologise to the man. You don't flirt with mated pairs. He's right, you should know better."

Greg flushed and nodded, bowing his head, "Adam, I really am sorry for flirting with him. I just… don't like silence. But… I'll admit there were better ways to break it. Marty, I apologise if I caused you any discomfort."

The mated pair nodded and shot Greg a reassuring smile. Greg shot them a small smile in return, then dropped his eyes to the table, suitably chastened. Adam, suddenly realising he was still standing and gripping Marty's hand, quickly sat back down. Archie followed suit, resting his chin in his hands.

Without warning, the unfamiliar sensation from before washed over Archie, making him cringe and shiver visibly. Ryan's nostrils flared suddenly as the werewolf beside him, previously so dominant, flinched and trembled. Greg's head snapped up, followed closely by Nick's, both sets of eyes narrowing and bleeding into yellow. Archie shivered again and blinked slowly, almost trance-like. Greg and Nick both frowned; Greg speaking for both of them.

"Arch? Arch, are you ok?"

Ryan frowned. The Asian werewolf had been so calmly confident before. An alpha. He ruthlessly suppressed the wave of desire that accompanied that particular thought. He was not into that whole BDSM scene. A soft whining noise interrupted Ryan's musing, making his frown deeper. It wasn't until he felt the eyes of the mated pair from New York that he realised that the whining, like a distressed animal, was coming from him. He scrunched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and harshly clamping down on any wolf-like actions he may be making or thinking of making in the near future.

A touch on his shoulder made him relax and lean into it, a rumble starting in his chest despite his earlier promise to suspend all wolf-like actions. Mate… The word floated through Ryan's mind, accompanied by a wave of desire and affectionate warmth. That was enough to make his eyes fly open and to make him jerk away from the hand that rested on his shoulder with a hissed curse. He yanked his head up to glare at the person who had touched him and found himself practically snarling at the man he'd previously been admiring.

A wave of hurt passed across Archie's face, seen by everyone, it seemed, but Ryan, "Okay, okay," he said soothingly, leaning back in his seat and holding his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender, "Easy, go easy."

Marty and Adam shared a look that also went unnoticed by Ryan. Marty reached under the table, groping blindly for Adam's spare hand. Adam found it and squeezed reassuringly. Greg shook his head in wide-eyed disbelief, having enough sense to not say a word. He glanced over at Nick, frowning as he saw that his friend had pressed himself into the back of his chair, head tilted down and shoulders hunched. Greg reached over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently when Nick raised his head enough to look at him.

The awkward silence was broken when the door opened and Mac entered followed by Stella, Lindsay, Danny and Sheldon. He was speaking as he walked in and so missed many of the uncomfortable glances being thrown around. He frowned a little as the others sat down, finally noticing the tension in the room. His eyes scanned the room for a few moments before sitting himself. He gestured towards the other CSIs, then opened up a folder in front of him.

"This taskforce is not an attempt to segregate werewolves, despite some of the rumors going around," Mac's calm gaze was turned on both humans and werewolves alike, "Both teams will be working together. Sometimes you will be working as separate teams. Other times you will be split off to work with each other," his gaze traveled over to the werewolves, "This is the CSI team you will be working alongside."

"Detective Danny Messer," all the new werewolves smiled, Nick keeping his eyes down, Ryan obviously fighting not to.

"Detective Stella Bonasera," Mac bit back a smirk as every one of the new werewolves, including the one he'd been told was the alpha, dipped their heads respectfully, recognising a formidable opponent and making Stella blush.

"Detective Lindsay Monroe," the new werewolves smiled in acknowledgement, making her look a bit put out that she didn't get the same reaction as Stella.

"And Doctor Sheldon Hawkes," all the new werewolves nodded to the dark-skinned man, Ryan again fighting the urge to drop his eyes, and Nick too, surprising the people who knew him by raising his eyes to hold the other man's for a split second, before dropping them back to the table quickly.

Adam drifted as Mac introduced the others and he watched the new werewolves, Archie who was obviously trying not to look at Ryan, and Ryan who just looked twitchy. He glanced next at Greg, and frowned in confusion; Greg was rubbing his hand over his upper lip and trying not to laugh. Adam followed Greg's gaze and smiled himself. Nick was trying to appear like he was listening to Mac. But Adam continued to watch as, without fail, his eyes would flick up to Sheldon then back to the table in front of Mac every time the other man turned.

Adam was still watching Nick watch Sheldon when Mac's phone rang, "Taylor, really? Are you sure? Wait a second." Mac put the phone on speaker. "Start again please."

Don's voice came over the phone, "There's been a bank robbery on Liberty Street, three fatalities, the manager, a security guard and a teller. It looks like they used weres as muscle, there's hair all over the place and the bodies are pretty ripped up. We could use the new taskforce."

Mac glanced at the new team in askance. Ryan tilted his head up from where he'd had his eyes downcast and nodded, slightly nervous, but already looking forward to doing the job he was always meant to do. Archie glanced first at Greg, receiving an enthusiastic nod in response, then at Nick, getting a more reserved nod. He turned back to the CSI supervisor and nodded his and his pack's okay.

Mac sighed slightly, "Looks like you don't get much time to settle in," he turned back to the speaker-phone, "Don? The taskforce will be sent out as soon as possible."

The dial tone was heard as Don hung up and Mac glanced at Marty. "You're the coroner on this." Marty scrunched up his nose at having to go out, he'd been spoiled with Sheldon in the field doing prelims lately.

He turned to Nick, Greg and Ryan. "You'll be out in the field."

Mac paused as Greg shook his head a little, "Detective Flack said there was a lot of hair, you'll need the DNA processed as soon as possible, and I'm the only one who's qualified, you'll need me in the lab."

Mac nodded in acquiescence and turned back to the CSIs, "You'll need a third CSI then, Hawkes?" Nick's gaze shot up from the table. "You don't have any cases at the moment." Sheldon opened his mouth as if to protest before shutting it again and shaking his head. Mac stood up, flipped his phone back into his pocket and glanced at Marty.

"Looks like you get to stay in autopsy after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon glanced around the interior of the bank. He sighed, barely concealing a wince as he took in the carnage that surrounded him. Flack had toned down his description of the scene rather dramatically. Three fatalities, yes. Werewolf muscle, well, according to the gorgeous Texan standing next to him, yes. Sheldon blinked slightly at that and shook himself back into his professional frame of mind. He crouched down next to the body of the security guard.

He lifted the bloodied shirt, "Cause of death was most likely shock from the extent of these wounds," he called over to the CSIs.

Nick glanced over and grimaced, "Claws," was all he said before he turned back to his evidence gathering.

Ryan blanched at Nick's comment. That was nasty. Still, he mused, it was no worse than something a non-were could do with a knife or a gun. Labeling an evidence bag, Nick paused for a second to watch the dark-skinned man that he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from. Sheldon stared back down at the body, and for a split second allowed the horror to wash over his face. But that split second was enough. Nick turned back to his evidence, ignoring the welling hurt that rose up in him as the wolf in him whimpered and abased itself, belly flattened to the ground.

Flack came over from taking statements, "George Parker, age forty-one, worked at the bank for the last fifteen years. Witnesses say the werewolves attacked him first when he drew his gun."

Sheldon turned to the next body, the female teller. She was lying face down on the floor, blood smears across the counter showing how she'd fallen. The clicking of a camera caught Sheldon's attention and he looked up, catching Ryan's eye as the younger man took the necessary photos of the body. Ryan paused for a moment, letting the sadness he felt color his eyes. He raised the camera once more and took a few more photos, before stepping back so Sheldon could turn the body over.

Sheldon carefully turned the woman over, "COD looks like a single gunshot wound to the head. No exit wound."

Ryan took more photos, "So, humans and werewolves working together?" he asked incredulously, not entirely sure of himself or how things worked.

Nick's voice floated across to them as Ryan and Sheldon moved onto the final body, "At least two packs of werewolves, if I'm readin' this right," his voice sounded as incredulous as Ryan's, "This has the potential to get real messy, real quick. Y'all need to keep this outta the press as much as possible."

Ryan winced at the mention of the press, remembering how Horatio had barely managed to keep them off his ass after his turning. He brought the camera up and kept taking the photos, shaking off the bad memories and concentrating once again on his job. Sheldon shot him a concerned look, but didn't ask, focusing instead on the body of the bank manager in front of him.

"Cause of death is most likely shock or exsanguination. Marty will have to confirm it for sure," Sheldon moved his hands out the way.

Ryan lifted the camera again, "It seems like an awful lot of violence for a simple robbery."

A new voice came from the far side of the crime scene, "They used werewolf muscle, kid. What the hell did you expect? They ain't like us normal people."

The second officer on scene moved away from the crime scene tape and headed over to them. Thankfully, all the CSIs noted, he had enough sense not to stand on any potential evidence. Sheldon bit back a snort as Ryan and Nick turned to face the other cop, a raised eyebrow apiece. Flack didn't bother to hide his disbelieving snigger. The cop who had just referred to Ryan as 'kid' was barely older than Ryan himself and most definitely younger than Nick and Sheldon.

Ignoring the officer for the moment, Nick stepped away to deposit some of his clearly labeled evidence into the truck. He turned back and moved over to where Ryan and Sheldon were standing. He bent down next to the two men, pretending to inspect a blood smear on the counter, before leaning in close to Ryan.

"I'll give you $50 and buy you a steak dinner if y'all turn and growl at him…" he whispered in the younger man's ear, eyes dancing with mirth.

Ryan bit down on his lip to keep from laughing, "He'd probably shoot me," he murmured back, "Should we tell him?"

Sheldon cut in, "Without wishing to stomp all over your case… I don't think it would be wise. Not unless it's necessary. You want to keep this out of the press? I don't think telling that man that we have a triple homicide that could lead into a werewolf turf war is a very good idea."

The wolf inside Nick let out a mournful howl at Sheldon's words. The other man didn't sound like he disagreed with the biased police officer. With an abrupt nod to signify his agreement with Sheldon's words, Nick willowed gracefully to his feet. The Texan picked up his kit and started to make his way back to the vault to pick up the evidence he had collected there. He paused after a few steps, gritting his teeth as the second officer's grating voice called after him.

"Yo, Texas?"

He turned to face the cop, squinting slightly to read his nametag without his reading glasses on, "Stokes, my name is Nick Stokes. What is it Officer Kenwald?"

The cop made a sweeping gesture around the bank, "The door ain't broken. Witnesses reckon they came outta nowhere. How'd the mutts get in if they didn't use the door?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, tensing slightly at the use of the word 'mutts', before glancing around the bank himself, "There," he said, pointing to a broken window at least three storeys up, "They would've shifted into wolf form and used their added speed an' agility to maneuver up the side of the building. It's a stone front building. Plenty of footholds."

The cop, Kenwald, snorted incredulously, "Come on… Seriously? That's impossible."

Ryan turned to look at the conversation, his raised eyebrow and barely concealed mirth the only thing that held Nick's temper in check, "Actually, Officer Kenwald, its not," the Texan struggled to keep his voice even, "Werewolves gain a lot of muscle density when they shift forms, plus a whole heap more agility and strength than the average human being, as well as holding onto the strategic thinking capabilities and intelligence that they had in their human form."

Kenwald snorted again, "You gotta be kiddin' me, man. They're animals."

Nick gritted his teeth, lowering his eyes to the floor and turning away from the cop, ignoring his call of 'Yo, Texas'. He brought his eyes up to meet Ryan's, knowing that the scowl on the younger man's face probably matched his own. Ryan's eyes suddenly narrowed, slim shoulders hunching forward slightly. Nick abruptly shook his head. Ryan straightened and raised an eyebrow. Nick raised an eyebrow in return and subtly inclined his head towards Kenwald.

Ryan's eyes filled with mirth. He let the camera hang by its strap around his neck and brought his hands up in front of his bellybutton, flicking his fingers in a gesture reminiscent of a cat unsheathing its claws. Later, Ryan could not be entirely sure why he had made that particular gesture, it had just seemed right at the time. Nick's face broke into a grin as Ryan mouthed the words 'steak dinner' at him as he gestured. Turning back to the ignorant police officer, Nick smiled, keeping his voice overly nice.

"Officer Kenwald?" he waited until the cop turned to face him again before continuing, "Now, I'm thinkin' y'all don't know too much about werewolves. That's ok… not many people do. But… I do know a fair bit about them. Did my Masters thesis on 'em in fact. So, y'all might wanna believe me when I say that a werewolf coulda climbed up the side of this building in wolf form."

Kenwald scowled at the Texan, "I don't care what you academics know or think ya know 'bout the mutts. I've seen what they do to people. They ain't nothin' but animals."

Nick rolled his eyes, glancing back to Ryan who was shaking with silent laughter, "Guess I'll have to prove it to ya then, huh? Might wanna stand back, Officer Kenwald."

When Kenwald just glared at him, refusing to move, Nick sighed irritably and took a couple of steps backwards. He spared a glance around the room, looking slightly relieved as Flack shot him a knowing smirk and casually wandered over to stand by Kenwald. He shot a look at Ryan, who was still grinning mischievously. Nick resisted the urge to sigh, if that kid was Archie's mate, he was going to be a bad influence on the pack. He didn't want to, but he took a look at Sheldon anyway, the unreadable expression in the other man's dark eyes making his wolf-self flatten its ears in misery.

Shoving all of that aside, Nick gathered himself and shifted. He winced internally, feeling the rapid, over-too-quickly burn and ache of popping and stretching bones, muscles and joints. Then it was finished. He raised his eyes, looking up in his newly monochromatic world at Kenwald's shocked face. He snuffled a laugh, before wandering in Ryan's direction.

"Crime scene, Nick," the Floridian warned, dropping to one knee to look the grey wolf in the eyes, "And didn't you have a point to make?" his eyes flicked up to the broken window.

He snorted as Nick's wolf-self simply flicked his tail at him in annoyance, then turned and wandered over to the far wall. He shook his head as the large grey wolf looked over its shoulder at him, giving him a dubiously innocent look. Kenwald watched, still silent in stunned shock, and Flack, Sheldon and Ryan watched in interest, as Nick paused for a moment, eyeing off the wall in front of him.

Sheldon leaned into Ryan, "I thought he said they came in from the outside?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, but they would have gotten out the same way. No broken windows except that one."

Sheldon nodded in understanding then turned his eyes back to Nick. Well, the big grey wolf that was Nick at the moment. But still Nick. Sheldon shook off these confusing thoughts and simply watched. Nick appeared to gather himself, muscles bunching under him. Then with what appeared to be little effort at all, he leapt. The first leap took him halfway up the bank wall, landing on an ornate stone sculpture protruding from the wall.

Nick let out a small sound as his claws scrabbled for purchase on the stone for a second. He was not designed for leaping around like this. He gathered himself for the next jump, making it onto the rafters. Then barely pausing, he leapt onto the windowsill. He stayed there, crouched down on his haunches, glaring down at Kenwald. Ryan smirked at the stunned cop, before willing his eyes to their werewolf yellow, the only part of the change that he could confidently control at will.

He looked over at Kenwald and cleared his throat, lips curling slightly as the cop squawked, "Any questions, Officer Kenwald?" he asked innocently.

The cop blinked and shook his head, mouth still unhinged in shock, making Flack smirk from his position next to him, "Perhaps, Frank, next time ya wanna go shootin' off at the mouth about werewolves… ya might wanna make sure ya ain't workin' with the Taskforce first."

Kenwald swallowed, first glancing up at Nick as he slowly winnowed his way back down the wall, then across at Ryan, yellow eyes still glittering dangerously, "Y- yes, sir… sorry, sir…" he stuttered out, registering the capital 'T' the detective put at the start of 'Taskforce'.

Nick made his way back over to Ryan, curling in on himself slightly as he shifted back into his human form. He allowed himself to fall back on his butt, knees pulled up to his chest as he panted from the exertion. He rested his head on his knees, turning it to the side slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and meeting Ryan's concerned still-yellow eyes. He gave him a small smile and raised an eyebrow, gesturing a hand to his eyes as he still panted harshly. Ryan blushed suddenly and closed his eyes for a long moment, opening them again on his normal brown.

Sheldon moved up beside him, "Nick?"

The Texan fought to slow his breathing down, "I'm… okay… just lemme… get my… breath…"

Sheldon nodded, but stayed close by. Satisfied that his packmate was okay, Ryan started picking up the kits and evidence bags and loading them into the truck. He paused halfway through a kit. Packmate? Where the hell did that come from? He shook his head, continuing to load up the truck. He moved back into the bank, freezing mid-step and turning his head to the right. He frowned, squinting slightly. Was that…?

"Flack?" he waited for the homicide detective to come over before he continued, "Why didn't anyone mention the CCTV?" he pointed to the small, barely-seen camera in the corner.

Flack raised an eyebrow, "I don't know," he looked up at the camera along with Ryan.

Ryan glanced back down at the detective, "Well, it's my camera, now."

Nick came over and stood by them, "Give it to Archie, he'll be able to perform miracles with that thing," he tilted his head at the camera in a way that reminded Ryan inexplicably of the way Nick's wolf-self had flicked it's tail.

Ryan nodded absently, attention caught by the coroner's van pulling up. He watched in silence as the ME's team eased each corpse into a body bag, onto a gurney, then into the waiting van. He let out a sad sigh that was echoed by both Nick and Sheldon. Sheldon glanced at the coroner's van as it pulled out of the parking lot, then turned back to the two men next to him.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked, "I mean, normally, it's just two of us on a case."

Ryan shot him a grateful, yet wry, smile, "And normally, your other CSI isn't a werewolf with no idea of the city he's working in?"

Sheldon snorted, "Something like that."

Nick smiled at Ryan's comment, "Well, since neither me nor Ryan have any idea where we're goin'… how about we head back to CSI? Then you can drop Ryan off at AV. I'll either stop at DNA or I'll tag along to Autopsy with y'all, dependin' on how Greggo's doin'."

Sheldon nodded, "Fair enough," and led the way back to the car, then down to the AV lab and autopsy.

Marty looked up from the body of the security guard as Sheldon and Nick walked through the doors. He shot them a dimmed version of his usual megawatt grin, making Sheldon instantly suspicious. Nick frowned slightly as he felt Sheldon tense next to him, then flicked his eyes up to Marty, catching and holding the other sub's eyes inquiringly. Marty shook his head almost imperceptibly, eyes flicking down to the body, then over to Sheldon in a gesture too fast for the only human in the room to catch. Nick nodded, then stepped in closer to the autopsy table.

Sheldon looked over the body, "Official cause of death?"

"Shock, just as you suspected, Shel," Marty peeled off his bloodied gloves and pulled on a new pair, handing over the clipboard with the autopsy report.

Sheldon frowned slightly; Marty was far too quiet, "What is it, Marty? Worried about the whole 'new pack' thing?"

Marty's head came up sharply, eyes yellow, "Now, whyever would the thought of a new alpha make me nervous, Shel? I mean, it's not like I'm already dealing with a mate who accidentally keeps challenging said alpha," Marty shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Back off, Pino," Sheldon snapped, "I don't know these things because you don't tell me. Up until two days ago, you and Adam were the only werewolves I knew. Adam's been a werewolf for all of what? Three weeks? So, unless you deign to tell me about alphas and being nervous about them, I won't know."

Marty's eyes flashed a little more as Nick took a step back, acknowledging Sheldon's dominance, "You mean you actually care, Shel?" Marty's voice dropped an octave, becoming more like a growl, "Or do you just find us interesting? Like a John Doe whose COD you can't work out?"

Sheldon frowned, eyes flaring angrily as he looked up from the body, "You know me better than that, Pino. Who talked you through more 'blood moments' than I can count?"

Marty heaved a sigh and held up his hands, eyes slowly bleeding back to brown, "I know, I know… I'm sorry, Shel… it's just…"

Sheldon nodded, "Yeah, it can't be nice, knowing you have a potential turf war on your hands. Not just with this case, but in your personal life as well," he was silent for a moment, before a small smile worked its way onto his face, "Now, are you ready to do this? Or do I have to send Adam down here to kick your ass?"

As the ME snorted in response, Nick was cheering internally. Sheldon didn't hate werewolves? He'd talked werewolves down from 'blood moments' and not freaked? The Texan allowed a small smile to flit across his face, before dropping both his eyes and his head to make sure it wasn't seen by the other two men. Nick then took a deep breath through his mouth and schooled his face back into something resembling professionalism.

Marty smirked at the other sub, letting him know that he had caught the small smile even if the dark-skinned man hadn't. Nick blushed lightly, making Marty's smirk all the more evil. The ME turned away and pulled out two more folders. He brought them back over and passed them off to Nick, evil smirk never leaving his face.

"You missed the first two autopsies," he said, "Results are all there. Trace should have some stuff for you, as well."

"Thanks Marty," Sheldon shot the ME a smile that made the wolf inside Nick seethe.

The two left autopsy, walking through CSI and passing Ryan in the AV lab. They gave the other man a wave and carried on walking. Ryan returned the wave, before turning back to the screen in front himself and Archie. He was glad for the distraction, however brief it was. Searching through over thirty-six hours of CCTV footage was boring and being next to the Asian werewolf was starting to have an effect on him.

Archie wasn't faring much better. He alternated between waves of desire for the other man and a burning sense of hurt that he'd effectively been rejected. Rejected by his mate. Because Archie knew now that that's what Ryan was. He resisted the urge to thump his head on the keyboard, instead keeping his breathing calm and steady. Ryan was twitchy enough around him; he didn't need to scare him any more.

Ryan leaned over the other werewolf's shoulder abruptly, curling one arm around Archie's neck to steady himself, "There! Go back, go back… See it?"

It took all of Archie's concentration to keep his shoulders loose and stop his voice and hands from shaking as he replied, "Yep. There's the breaking window. Want me to blow it up? See how it was done?" he rhythmically clenched and unclenched his toes inside his shoes to try and stay calm.

"Please…" Ryan's eyes were still glued to the screen, blissfully unaware of what he was doing to the alpha werewolf.

Hands flying over the keyboard, Archie nodded, "There we go," then he frowned, "I can't see what did it though. I'll slow it down," hands flickered again and the tape slowed, "There. Does that help?"

Ryan's eyes narrowed at the screen as he watched the slow motion replay of the breaking window, "Play it again, please?" his eyes bled unconsciously into yellow as he watched it again, "Slow it some more and focus on the top left corner?"

Archie frowned slightly, turning his head up to ask why, before his mind stuttered to a halt at the sight of Ryan's now-yellow eyes. The other werewolf's face remained locked onto the screen. Archie bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood, as he fought the growling moan that threatened to force its way up and out of his throat. He turned back to the screen and placed trembling hands back on the keyboard, typing quickly.

"There," he said, secretly proud that he'd managed to not only keep his voice steady, but also keep himself from jumping the other man, "You must be able to see something I can't, Ryan."

"Mm-hmm," Ryan said, a grin breaking over his face, his eyes bleeding back into brown, "Look there, just as the window breaks… what do you see?"

Archie frowned, leaning a little closer to the screen, "Nothing… wait… dust, maybe?"

Ryan nodded, standing up, "From something, most likely a bullet, going through the window and hitting the wall. We didn't find anything on the floor…"

Archie smiled suddenly, seeing where he was going, "So it must still be in the wall," his grin suddenly turned wicked, making Ryan shiver lightly, "Nick's going to have to go climbing again."

Ryan grinned back, not noticing Archie's shiver, then he frowned abruptly, "Wait... you know about that?"

Archie snorted, then dropped his voice an octave, "I am alpha..." he intoned mysteriously, wiggling his fingers in the air, "I know all..."

He grinned as Ryan snickered, then got back to business, "It'll take me a while to sort through the rest of this and get faces for you. But if you have that projectile to work on... just come back when you're ready, I should have something for you."

"Thanks Archie," Ryan smiled as he pulled the picture of the bank wall out of the printer and hurried out of the AV lab to find Nick and Sheldon.

Archie waited until the other man had turned the corner and moved out of sight before he let the tremors he'd been trying so hard to hide shudder through his slender frame. With a groan of frustration he folded his arms onto the keyboard's wrist guard and let his head drop down onto them. He didn't bother to move as he felt some of the keys press into his forehead. He didn't even bother to move as the computer let out a protesting squawk at having so many keys held down all at once. He did move, however, when a voice from the doorway spoke up.

"So, he is your mate then?"

Archie turned his head on his arms, one dark eye glaring balefully at Greg, who looked uncharacteristically serious. Archie sighed then sat up, wincing and rubbing at his forehead where the T, Y, U, H, J and K keys had dug into his skin. Greg moved into the room and pulled a chair over to the other side of his alpha, brown eyes sympathetic. He dropped down into the chair and curled one hand around Archie's bicep, squeezing gently.

"He'll come round, Arch…"

Archie sighed, shooting Greg a wan smile, "I hate it. Before, it was so hard… he was leaning over me… arms around me…" he shuddered, eyes dropping to the ground, "Can't he see?" the pain in Archie's eyes was almost tangible.

Greg squeezed his arm again, "I know, Arch, I could see it from the DNA lab. I almost came and ripped him off you…" he abruptly dropped his head and eyes as Archie began to growl softly, "Figure of speech, figure of speech…" he looked up again as Archie squeezed his hand apologetically, "I just wanted to yell at him to stop playing games with you. I was halfway across the lab to do it too… then I realised he had no idea he was doing it."

Archie's eyes met his, "What?" the Asian werewolf looked confused, "How…? I mean, he's almost four months turned. Even Adam…"

Greg nodded, "Yeah, but Adam had Marty… he had his mate. Ryan hasn't even had another werewolf around him. He's had people who support him, sure… but none like us."

Archie rubbed his hands across his face tiredly, "Okay… okay…" he shot Greg a wan smile, "We'll wait for Nick, then head home and finish this conversation, alright?"

Greg nodded, understanding the need to have your pack around you, "Sure… I have more DNA to run before Nick comes back anyway," he grinned suddenly, "Speaking of Nick… when we get home tonight, ask him about Sheldon and watch him change colours. It's worlds of funny."

Archie raised an eyebrow and Greg grinned back at him unrepentantly, "Really? Sheldon…?" he waited until Greg nodded, "Huh, he could do worse I suppose. How do you know these things?"

Archie shook his head as his own words were thrown back at him, Greg grinning and wiggling his fingers, "I am beta," he intoned, eyes glinting mischievously, "I know all."


	3. Chapter 3

As the door to the apartment opened, Archie looked up from where he'd flopped down onto the couch. Greg ducked his head around the kitchen doorframe, smiling at Nick as the Texan dropped his keys on the hallstand and trudged into the lounge, flopping down next to Archie. He let his head loll onto the back of the couch and allowed his eyes to fall shut. Greg snorted at them both as he walked back into the lounge carrying three cups of Blue Hawaiian coffee. Archie rolled his head down to look at Greg and Nick cracked open one eye.

"You are a valued member of the pack, Greg," Archie sighed happily as he took a mug from him.

"Thanks, Greggo," Nick murmured gratefully, taking another mug.

Greg kept the remaining mug for himself and dropped down into the armchair next to the couch containing his two packmates. Archie and Nick drank their coffee in companionable silence. Greg resisted the urge to fidget slightly in his armchair. He let the silence stretch out for a while until he simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Can we finish the conversation now?" he asked, "Or do I have to sit here and wait for you to meditate some more?"

Archie snorted as Nick looked confused, "Greg and I started a conversation about Ryan while you were at the crime scene today. He wants to finish it. Plus, it's been brought to my attention that I need to ask you about Sheldon…?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly, biting back a smile as Nick turned crimson, Greg was right, it was funny.

Fighting the blush that crawled up his face at the mention of Sheldon's name, Nick turned back to his packmates, "Well, y'all started without me. Mind catchin' me up?"

Greg waited for a nod from Archie before continuing, "Okay… so Ryan came into the AV lab for results. Arch was fidgety anyway after the whole thing in the boardroom. Then Ryan comes in and leans over his shoulder and drapes himself on Arch," Greg nodded as Nick winced, "Yeah… I was about ready to… alright, Arch!" he shot an exasperated look at his alpha as he started growling again, "You get the picture."

Nick nodded, keeping his head down at Archie's growl, "Doin' it on purpose, d'ya think?"

Greg shook his head, "Not a chance. I was watching from DNA. Miami-boy didn't even know his eyes had gone wolf," Nick raised an eyebrow, "Exactly. So he wouldn't have known what was going on with fearless leader over there."

Archie cut in before Greg could get too enthused with the topic, "And that's as far as we got into the conversation, Nick," he sighed, "Ryan… he… well, he's clueless, for lack of a better term."

Nick looked at his alpha through his eyelashes, the gesture flirtatious on anyone else, but on him, merely respectful, "I know. You could see the confusion in him a whole heap of times at the crime scene today. He didn't know anythin' about packs or the way they worked. He made some of the shifter signs," Nick flicked his hands, gesturing claws, "But had no idea why he made them."

Archie cocked his head to the side in a gesture reminiscent of a curious dog, "Really? So everything he's doing… it's just instinct? Huh…" he let his head rest in his hands, lost in thought.

Greg sighed softly in fond exasperation, "Concentrate, Archie…" he barely resisted the urge to wave his hand in front of Archie's face, "If he's acting purely on instinct, then that means no one has taught him anything. I mean, nothing," Greg's eyes were wide and earnest as he spoke, "Not pack manners. Not mates. Nothing. I'm willing to bet he can't even shift on his own."

Greg's suspicions were confirmed the next day when he was sitting in NYPD's DNA lab, drumming on the desk with a pair of pens while he waited for the printer to spit out his results. He was humming, spinning in his chair, and so, missed the first knock on the door. It wasn't until the soft clearing of a throat and a second knock caught his attention that he turned and saw Ryan leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Ryan…" Greg shot him a grin, not looking at all embarrassed to have been busted.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but smiled back, coming into the DNA lab, "Um… Greg… can I ask a favour?"

"Sure, go nuts…" the wild-haired man looked up at the Floridian from his chair, "What's on your mind?"

Ryan fidgeted on his feet for a moment, before Greg gestured grandly to a chair, which he dropped into gratefully, "Well… in Miami… I… well…"

"Ah… I think I know where this is going…" Greg cut in, "You had no-one. Well," he amended at Ryan's answering frown, "No-one like us, anyway…"

Ryan nodded, casting his eyes down, prompting Greg to continue, "And… lemme guess… you want answers?"

Ryan nodded again, "Like you wouldn't believe," he said with a sigh.

Greg spun once in his chair, then propped his feet up on the table by the printer, "Then fire away. I'm all ears."

Ryan paused for a moment, sorting his thoughts, "Okay… okay… um…" he raised his hands and flicked them in what Greg recognised as a shifter sign, "What the hell does that mean?"

Greg looked at him curiously, "Where did you learn that?"

Ryan shrugged helplessly, "Honestly? I have no idea. I did it at the crime scene. It seemed like a good idea at the time. And it seemed to make sense to Nick. It just…" he trailed off.

Greg gave him a sympathetic smile, "…felt right?" then when Ryan nodded, he elaborated, "That's one of the small gestures referred to as a 'shifter sign'. That particular one means that it's ok to shift here, or you should shift now. You just gotta work out the context."

Ryan nodded slowly, taking this in, "Right… that makes sense…" he stayed quiet for a moment, "Um… packs?"

Greg nodded, "What about them?"

Ryan gave him a wry look, "Everything?"

Greg snorted, "Right then. Get comfortable. Packs are groups of two or more werewolves, with one werewolf acknowledged as an alpha. For us, that's Archie. But, a pack can not be just a mated pair. So, Adam and Marty aren't a pack. With me so far?"

Ryan nodded, "Two or more. One alpha. Not just a mated pair. Got it."

Greg nodded too, "Cool. Now, I'm guessing you may have noticed slight changes in your personality since you were turned?" he resisted the urge to snicker as Ryan grimaced, "Yeah, I thought so."

Ryan stubbornly fought the urge to drop his eyes as Greg looked at him curiously, "Can I be incredibly rude and ask what they are? It'll help me explain this to you better."

Ryan grumbled under his breath and this time gave in to the urge to drop his eyes, "This is so embarrassing," he muttered, before listing, "Before all this, I was practically a vegetarian. I only ate red meat when there was no other choice, chicken only sometimes, fish occasionally. Now, medium-rare steak seems to be my staple diet," his nose wrinkled slightly in distaste, "I don't like it."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Get used to it. You ever heard of a vegan predator?"

Ryan sighed, shook his head and continued, "Then there's the people thing. Before I was turned, I liked solitude. When I worked patrol, I used to try and swap shifts so I could get the solo beats. Then when I was a CSI I worked my butt off to try and get solo cases as quick as possible. I used to like being by myself. Now, I can't handle it. I have to leave the TV on in my apartment all night otherwise I freak out."

Greg shot him a sympathetic look, "I can talk to Nick and Arch… we have a spare room…" he offered.

Ryan shook his head, "It's fine. Having the TV on works," his eyes dropped again, and Greg recoiled slightly as he growled and forced them back up, "There! That's another thing! Why, why, why… do I feel the need to drop my eyes or bow my head… hell, I even want to bare my throat sometimes… to other werewolves? I am not a freakin' sub!"

Greg looked at him calmly, "Sorry to break it to you, buddy… but yeah, you are…"

Ryan's head shot up and he scowled at the other man, "The hell?! What would you know about it?! You don't even know m…" the last word trailed off mid-way through as Greg looked at him calmly, eyes cool, and raised an eyebrow.

The only thing going through Ryan's mind at that point in time was a steady litany of 'uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh'. His eyes went wide, slowly bleeding into yellow. His shoulders hunched abruptly as his wolf-self simply dropped, ears laid back, belly flattened to the ground. A soft whining noise that he was dimly aware was coming from him, filled his ears. He dropped both his eyes and his head, tilting his head sideways to clumsily bare his throat.

Greg sighed as he looked down at Ryan. He hadn't wanted to do that. Archie was probably going to kick his ass for doing that, but until Ryan learned and accepted what he was, everything he was, then this little lesson was going nowhere. Ryan blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned his head back to Greg, looking through his lashes at the other man's now soft brown eyes. Greg gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that," he said, keeping his voice low and gentle, a sub's voice, "But do you see what I mean?"

Ryan nodded, heaving a sigh, "So… am I ever gonna be able to look anyone in the eye again?" he said, a defeated tone in his voice.

Greg frowned slightly, "Hey… it's not a death sentence… Nick's a sub… Marty's a sub… I'm… kinda a sub…" he shrugged, "It just means that around dominant members of the pack, you'll be a little…" he gestured to Ryan's submissive posture.

Ryan frowned slightly at that, "Am I pack?" he asked, surprised.

Greg looked just as surprised, "You thought we'd left you out?"

Ryan shrugged, "I didn't know…" he grinned wryly, "Just another of the many things I didn't know."

Greg snorted, "Well… you are pack… all the Taskforce is one pack now. Even Adam and Marty."

Ryan nodded, smiling shyly, "Thanks, Greg," his smile was replaced with a slight frown, "Oh! That reminds me… another question I have, if you don't mind?" he glanced askance at the other man.

Greg shrugged, "Go right ahead, I was raised with all this," he gestured grandly.

"Mates," Ryan said abruptly, face turning a dull red.

Greg stubbornly bit back a laugh, "What do you want to know?"

Ryan shot him a look and Greg snorted, "Right, right, everything."

Greg took a deep breath, "Okay… some things werewolves do are leftover from the pack mentality. Mating for life is one of them," Greg stoically didn't mention Archie.

Ryan nodded, "Makes sense… So… Adam and Marty?" at Greg's questioning look, he elaborated, "They're a mated pair, but Adam's more new turned than I am. How does that work?"

Greg smiled sardonically, "I'm really not the person to ask about that."

Ryan looked pleadingly at him, but Greg held firm… barely, "Sorry, Ryan… I'm really not the person to ask. Adam and Marty are the only mated pair in this little pack. Adam might turn a few shades of red, but Marty won't mind answering your questions."

The printer saved Greg from Ryan's pleading puppy eyes. Puppy eyes that he had spontaneously decided could give even Nick's a run for their money. It must be a sub thing, he mused. He took his feet off the desk and spun back to the printer. Greg impatiently tapped on the printer's casing as though hitting the technology would make it work faster. Ryan looked at him for a moment, before sighing, realising that he would not get anymore answers from the wild-haired man.

"Thanks, Greg. I owe you one," he said as he stood up.

Greg spun back around, results clutched in his hand, "No worries, anything else you need just holler. Me or Nick or Archie will be around."

Ryan waved over his shoulder as he headed out, mumbling to himself, "Okay… suck it up, Ryan. Go ask the nice werewolves about their sex lives," he snorted.

Greg caught the mumbled answer and snickered, glancing over to the AV lab. What he saw made him laugh out loud, clapping his hand over his mouth to muffle it. Archie was leaning back in his chair as Ryan walked down the hall, blatantly ogling the other man. When Archie heard the first bark of laughter, he started, looking around almost wildly, before catching sight of Greg. His eyes narrowed, even as he blushed furiously. Greg, still laughing, picked up a marker and wrote 'busted' in big block letters on his whiteboard.

Ryan missed the entire exchange as he walked down the hall, too focused on finding Adam and Marty. He tried Adam's tech lab. No luck. He was just about to head down to the morgue, a place he really didn't want to have this particular conversation, when he heard voices in the breakroom. Resisting the urge to cross his fingers, Ryan ducked his head into the breakroom, almost sighing in relief as he spotted the two werewolves he was looking for. He carefully sidled into the room, giving into the urge to sigh as his instincts told him to drop his eyes. He sighed again, and simply stopped fighting, dropping his eyes to the floor, looking up through his lashes at the two.

Marty shot him a small smile, keeping his own head down, "Hey, Ryan."

Adam gave him a grin, "Hey, what's up?" he gestured to a chair.

Ryan sank into it, "Actually," he said, cursing the blush that spread up his neck, "I… uh…"

Marty dropped his head even lower to hide his smirk, while Adam looked at him curiously, "Yeah…?"

Marty leaned over and murmured something in Adam's ear. Ryan looked at the other werewolf through his lashes. Adam's eyes widened. Then his jaw dropped. Then he turned bright red. Then he bit back a laugh. Then he turned even redder. Ryan watched as Marty shook with silent laughter for a moment, before it all came bursting out of him. His own blush grew more pronounced and he half rose in his chair, prepared to leave, as the ME laughed.

Adam darted a hand out, grabbing his wrist, "No… wait… Marty's just being an ass."

Marty grinned at Adam, dropping his eyes again, then turned to Ryan, "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you… I was laughing at Adam."

Ryan eased himself back into the chair, still looking up at Adam, who spoke again, "My mate here," he shot a glance at the still-smirking Marty, "Tells me that you want…" the blush crept up his neck again, "… information… about mates and stuff like that."

Ryan nodded, his own blush making itself known, "If it's not too much trouble."

Marty snickered again, "You two are like blushing virgins. Ask away, Ryan. If Adam is blushing too hard, then I'll take over."

Ryan shook his head, "I just… how? I don't know… well… anything."

Adam gave the still-smirking Marty an evil grin, which made Ryan frown in confusion and Marty's smirk instantly fade, "Oh no… Adam… dearheart… please…"

Ryan's confusion only grew until Adam started explaining what had happened between the two of them. Ryan's confusion went away and was replaced by amusement. He bit back a smirk, then gave up and allowed the full-blown grin to cross his face. Then Ryan began to snicker helplessly as Adam finished with an imitation of Marty, completely high as a kite.

As his giggles died away, he took a breath to steady himself and asked, "Why, though? Why such a dramatic reaction?"

Adam frowned slightly, "I… really don't know. Marty?"

Marty lifted his head slightly, a blush colouring his cheeks this time, "Endorphins. That's the only reason for it. You find your mate; it's like getting beaten across the head with a endorphin hammer," the blush grew a little more pronounced, "And… in the submissive of the pair… when you actually do something about it… you get a massive endorphin release. So, you end up high as kite for an hour or so, then you sleep it off."

Ryan nodded, "Gotcha… I'm actually surprised I didn't think of that. I majored in molecular biol…" he trailed off mid-word, paling abruptly.

Marty frowned, Adam mirroring his expression, "Ryan?" the redhead asked, "You okay?"

"Oh my God," he whispered, turning wide eyes back to the mated pair, "Archie…"

Ryan was halfway to the door before Marty caught up with him, "No, wait… Ryan!"

Ryan turned to look at him, "But…"

Marty sat him back down, "What were you going to do when you got there? Declare your undying love? Rip your clothes off and beg him to jump you?"

Adam blanched, "Marty…"

Marty shook his head, standing up to his mate for what Adam thought was the first time, "No, Adam, he needs to hear this."

Ryan just stared at the ME, before dropping his head forlornly. His wolf-self let out a mournful howl. He had to fight hard to stop the soft whimpers that were rising up in his chest. He shook himself like a wet dog would. Marty was right, what was he thinking? He had no real plan, no real concept of what to say to Archie. Going off half-assed was just going to result in disaster.

He took a steadying breath and looked at Marty, "I'm listening."

Marty nodded approvingly, before leaning over and reaching for Adam's hand, "Now… as happy as Adam and I are… we were kinda thrown together. Adam had only been turned four days before it happened. It was his first day back at work," Marty squeezed the hand he held reassuringly as Adam fidgeted in his seat, "Quite frankly, Ryan… I am damn lucky Adam didn't just freak out, dump me on my ass in the middle of the locker room and run out screaming like a girl."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Hey…"

Marty looked back at him, "Well, I am…" before turning back to Ryan, "Despite what you may think, despite what your wolf is screaming right now, you actually have an advantage. You can get to know him," his voice turned wry, "You can make sure you're not at work when the endorphin high hits you."

Ryan blushed and nodded, imagining himself drugged out on his own hormones in front of these people he barely knew. But still he felt drawn to Archie, a feeling that both scared the crap out of him and filled him with a wonderfully warm sense of purposefulness.

He mumbled his thanks to Marty who was still watching him cautiously and left the room.

His mind didn't know how to deal with this new information, his conscious mind was freaking out but his wolf self was all but doing back flips.

He didn't consciously walk to the AV Lab but, none the less he found himself outside, head tilted a little as Archie moved around the Lab oblivious.

Ryan watched as Archie controlled the AV Lab with ease. The slender Asian moved with a calm, confident air that he could never hope to replicate. He was damn fine too. He frowned as the wolf part of him added that little snippet of information and tried hard to ignore it. He waited for his AV results patiently, occasionally glancing over at one of the screens. Archie got to his feet from where he'd been sitting at one of the terminals and walked over to the printer. Ryan's eyes unwittingly drifted down to the jean clad ass that swayed invitingly… Stop! Stop right there!

Ryan's scowl grew deeper. Lately he couldn't help it, every time he was in the same room as the other man he could do nothing but ogle him. It was ridiculous. And if he spent more than ten minutes with him, he ended up wanting to jump him. No, he amended, that wasn't quite right. He ended up wanting to be jumped by him. Ryan scowled again, barely hearing Archie as he took his results and hurried out of the lab, surreptitiously adjusting himself through his pants as he left.

That settled it… His wolf-self was a whore…

Ryan was standing the hallway trying to calm his body down when Greg came sliding down the hallway singing his own praises and waving a printout. He stopped with a skid in front of Ryan and grinned at him before handing over the paper.

"I am excellent." He announced as Ryan eagerly scanned the report.

"Patricia Cromer, priors for B & E and assault." His face fell. "And no known address."

Greg snatched the report back and scowled at it, as if demanding it change.

Sheldon's voice broke into Greg's scowl.

"You're excellent?"

"Not as excellent as he thinks he is... DNA and a name, but no known address." Ryan said with a grumble.

Greg handed the printout to Sheldon who scowled at it in much the same way as Greg had.

Sheldon pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Flack see if he can find us anything." Sheldon sounded a little defeated.

Adam had come up behind the CSI's as they were discussing the results. He thrust his arm into the circle of men holding a printout.

"Greg may not be but I however, am excellent." He wiggled the paper a little as they turned to look at him. "I have trace."

Sheldon grabbed the paper and scanned it, mumbling to himself, Adam turned to the others.

"Algae specific to the Hudson and boat fuel, they were at the docks." He explained. "I'd guess it's their base."

There was a flurry of cell phones as Sheldon called Flack and Ryan dialled Mac's unfamiliar number.

It moved so fast and it seemed like only moments later when Ryan was standing next to Nick and Greg and Sheldon was helping him strap a flack vest to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd found the warehouse quickly, the dock kept excellent records and there was only one building not full of some kind of cargo.

Greg watched Ryan fidget and shift and prayed like hell that nothing would happen to him, because even without an acknowledgment of the bond Ryan was Archie's mate and it would kill him if Ryan was hurt.

The SWAT teams began fanning out around the exits and the CSI's pulled out their guns, waiting for the signal.

The hand chopped down and SWAT busted the boor down and they stormed in followed closely by the CSI's.

In the large open space of the warehouse all eyes turned towards them and the NYPD stared at the number of growling werewolves in the room. One by one, they all blurred and shifted.

Greg tensed up between Nick and Ryan, eyes bleeding into yellow as he stepped forward, putting himself between the werewolves, Sheldon and Ryan.

Ryan watched as Greg's body shifted into a large russet wolf who stood growling between him and the other weres.

A grey wolf snarled and threw itself at Greg who was bowled over from his place in front of them. Ryan trained his gun on them as they rolled but swore as they kept moving.

Nick let out a snarl of his own as he watched Greg tumble end over end across the room. He moved fluidly, keeping his gun out and trained on the other werewolves, and took up Greg's place between Ryan, Sheldon and the other werewolves.

An animalistic cry of pain, then a growling snarl, made Nick flick his eyes back over his shoulder at Greg. The large russet stood panting, blood on his muzzle, over the prone, unconscious body of the grey.

He took a couple of steps towards his packmate, but Greg flicked his tail at him, letting him know he was okay. A startled yell made Nick's head swing back around, he hissed and took a couple of running steps back as he saw a scarred white wolf make a run for the door, lunging at Sheldon and Ryan. Sheldon fired his weapon, eyes wide as he tried to empty the clip into the wolf.

He only managed two rounds. The werewolf let out a howl of pain even as it kept running launching itself into the air and crashing into the dark-skinned man. Sheldon was airborne for a few moments, long enough to realize it, before he slammed into the warehouse wall and his world went hazy for a few seconds.

He slid down the wall until he came to rest on the floor. He stayed there, struggling to force air back into his lungs, the wind very successfully having been knocked out of him.

Nick had been frozen even as Greg shifted but as he watched Sheldon thrown off his feet the wolf stirred inside him and he snarled, eyes bleeding yellow and his body changed. He dropped to all fours and lunged at the werewolf still making its way to the door.

Ryan stood exposed as Sheldon tried to pick himself off the floor and Nick snarled at the other werewolf.

He froze as yellow eyes caught his own and a brown wolf began to stalk towards him, he lifted his gun but paused as SWAT officers darted behind it, he wasn't sure he wouldn't miss.

It moved closer and Ryan squinted down the barrel, desperately searching for a clear shot. It was moving slowly, knowing it could outrun him, Ryan's stomach clenched, it was hunting him.

Ryan's eyes darted around, searching for help and finding none, the wolf was only a few metres away now and its lips were pulled back in a snarl baring sharp teeth.

Then Ryan felt an animalistic fear and rage swell up inside him as his inner wolf snarled back and for the first time since he was turned Ryan let go of his control. Ryan felt his body shift and he dropped to the floor, the world turning to shades of grey.

The brown wolf snarled at the grey-streaked one as Ryan adjusted to his new body. Ryan shifted on his paws as he readied himself for the brown's lunge.

The brown wolf shifted and Ryan called himself an idiot for ever getting into this and braced himself. Then a black shape appeared behind it and the were's muscles lost their strength as they spasmed from the taser fire. After a few moments his outline lost its clarity and his body shifted back to human as he collapsed unconscious.

Ryan huffed a sigh of relief and forgetting his shape he moved towards the SWAT officer and in the moment the needles pierced him from behind he cursed himself. As Ryan's muscles jerked and his form shifted he saw Flack turn and the recognition flare on his face before the blackness crept into his vision and he fell into unconsciousness.

Flack almost screamed as he watched the grey-brown wolf fade into the slim new CSI. He raised his voice above the melee.

"Don't attack the weres unless they attack you, some of them are our people!" The watched the SWAT officers responsible for Ryan flinch and move over to him, helping him out of the fray with guilty consciences now that he was friend and not foe.

Greg rolled back to his feet as his latest challenger sprawled against the wall. Seeing no immediate dangers he turned his head searching for the others. Sheldon was using what looked like a taser to put down one of the last weres. Nick, Greg's eyes locked on him, Nick was still attacking the wolf that had thrown Sheldon.

Greg ate up the distance as he watched the white wolf fall again and Nick slash at its flank before forcing it back onto its feet. Greg slid to a stop and growled at Nick, who to Greg's shock just snarled back and turned back to his prey.

Greg swore internally and glanced around for help. Then a thought struck him and he glanced from Sheldon to Nick.

With a last look at Nick, Greg twisted and started towards Sheldon, shifting as he went. Sheldon looked startled as he stopped in front of him, panting.

Greg grabbed onto Sheldon's arm and started pulling him towards Nick. Sheldon hesitated and Greg broke out frustrated.

"Look, I need you to talk to him... I've tried... I've never seen him like this before... he only did it because you were hurt... please just try…"

Sheldon stared at him startled for a moment before Greg pulled on his arm again and then he was running.

They stopped just beyond the fight and Sheldon opened his mouth before shutting it again and looking at Greg.

"What should I say to him?" His eyes narrowed. "Why is he doing this because of me?"

Greg avoided his eyes, really not wanting to answer that question and saw Nick pause in his attack, "Keep talking, Sheldon."

"And say what, huh?" Sheldon asked, starting to get frustrated, "You tell me he's doing this because of me. He could be hurt! Do something!"

Greg's eyes flicked back to Sheldon for a split second, then back to Nick. Nick stopped his attack completely, allowing the white wolf to slide to the floor, wounded and unconscious. But he remained in his wolf form, bloodied and panting. Sheldon kept on talking, oblivious and obviously angry when Greg didn't move.

"Why, Greg? He's not normally a violent person, is he? You said yourself you've never seen him like that," Sheldon continued as Greg shook his head, "So, why? Why would he attack another werewolf purely and simply because I…" his eyes widened and his tone changed, "…because I was hurt. Me."

Greg opened his mouth to answer, then shivered lightly as the residual power of a shifting washed over him. He turned, looking over at Nick, who had slid back into his human form and was sitting cross-legged on the warehouse floor, panting harshly, head bowed. Greg turned back to Sheldon, eyes calm, before wandering over to check on Ryan.

"Ask him yourself," he threw over his shoulder.

Sheldon hesitated for a moment. Then, slowly, he reached out a hand to Nick, crouching down as he did so. In the background, Sheldon could hear Flack's voice booming out through the warehouse, the SWAT team leader's voice acting in counterpoint.

"Hey! Can I get some hush over here?"

"Blue Team! Shut the fuck up and listen to the detective!"

Sheldon gently eased himself down next to Nick. He placed his hand on the Texan's knee. Nick's breathing had almost slowed back to normal, but at that one comforting touch, it hitched in his throat. Sheldon could still hear Flack and the SWAT leader in the background.

"Now, I'm sure you'll all agree, that any injuries our perps sustained here were the result of self-defence. And that any fighting our people had to do, whatever form they may have taken, was done to either protect themselves or their team. Okay?"

"Couldn't have put it better myself, detective. You heard him, boys, pack up your shit and move out."

SWAT moved out first, taking the handcuffed perps with them. They were followed by a heavily guarded gurney carrying the still-unconscious werewolf the SWAT officers had hit with their tazers. Greg accompanied the second gurney, carrying Ryan, feeling a sense of impending doom, knowing that he would have to be the one that told Archie his mate had been hurt.

Greg climbed into the ambulance with Ryan, he'd tell Archie…later. He patted down Ryan's hair, he'd stay with Ryan for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie was pacing the break room. They'd been gone for hours now and he hadn't heard any news. Archie's head shot up as Mac walked past talking on his cell.

"Will he be alright? Good, St Vincent's? I'll visit when he's woken."

Mac flinched as Archie appeared at his elbow, eyes yellow and stance aggressive.

"Who! Who was injured?"

"Ryan." Mac had thought this would calm Archie as Ryan wasn't one of the original members of his pack but as soon as he had said it Archie snarled and was running down the hallway.

Greg sat by Ryan's bed waiting for him to wake. He looked peaceful and a little pale. Greg was impressed, it had taken him years to learn to transform but then again he'd never been in a life threatening situation while learning.

Greg was just leaning back in his chair when the door slammed open. Archie was standing there, eyes yellow and looking pissed. Greg pressed himself back into the chair, eyes falling to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Archie growled.

"It was chaotic. Then I was in the ambulance, not allowed to use my cell," Greg kept his eyes down, but slowly uncurled himself from the back of the chair, "I thought you'd rather I stayed with him."

Archie snarled, "I found out," he bit out, "By overhearing a conversation Mac was having with Detective Flack."

"I'm sorry, Archie," Greg said softly, and he was, "I thought it was better for Ryan to have a friendly face to wake up to after his first shift."

Archie looked shocked, "His what?" he moved further into the room, sitting in the chair next to Greg's.

Greg looked almost as shocked, "Did they not tell you what happened?"

Archie shook his head, "I just heard, 'St Vincent's Hospital, Ryan, not awake yet', and ran," he sighed, "I think I growled at Mac too."

Greg wisely said nothing to that, "We were at the warehouse, SWAT had been told not shoot unless attacked. But then one of them decided it would be easier to take the perps down with a taser," he dropped his head a little lower as Archie growled, "It did work, Archie, and it was better than killing them. But, one of the wolves was stalking Ryan."

Greg paused for a moment, watching as his alpha forcibly kept his cool, before continuing, "There were SWAT guys behind the wolf so he couldn't fire his gun. So, his wolf took over."

Archie sighed, "And he shifted."

Greg nodded, still keeping his eyes down, "And he shifted. SWAT took the wolf-perp down with a taser before it could attack. And… I think he forgot he wasn't human anymore and took a few steps towards the SWAT officer…" Greg's voice trailed off.

Archie's eyes hardened, "Then what happened?"

Greg took a breath, "He was tasered from behind by another SWAT officer who didn't realise who he was."

"He was tasered from behind by another SWAT officer who doesn't realise he's dead yet," Archie corrected calmly.

Greg's head snapped up, alarmed, "Archie…"

Archie blinked slightly and shook his head, "Did I just threaten to kill a SWAT officer?" he asked.

Greg still looked worried, intimidated and slightly scared, "Oh yeah…"

Archie looked worried himself now as he turned to Greg, "Make sure I don't do anything stupid, please?"

Greg nodded, before standing up, offering his chair to Archie, "Here, maybe being close to him will… I dunno… tone it down a little."

Archie smiled his thanks wanly and dropped into the chair. Greg took up a spot in Archie's recently vacated chair, closer to the door. Archie looked down at Ryan's pale, peaceful face. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the other man's hand, before curling his own around it.

Greg rested his hands on the back of the chair and his chin on his hands, watching his alpha. Archie had worried him for a while there… So lost in thought was he that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. A knock on the doorframe startled him out of his reverie. Greg looked up to see a pair of SWAT officers. Oh no… it was those SWAT officers.

"Hi," the first one said, "We just came to see how he was doing."

Greg got to his feet, blocking Archie from their view as he heard his alpha's sub-vocal growl, "They say he'll be fine. Just gotta wait for him to wake up."

Both SWAT officers nodded, stepping back from the door, before the second one spoke up, "Can… can you tell him I'm sorry? I honestly didn't know that wolf was him."

Greg gave in to the urge to wince, as Archie's growl went from sub-vocal to incredibly vocal. The SWAT officers looked surprised, backing up a couple of steps. A vicious snarl came from behind Greg and with more speed than he'd ever used before, he spun. Greg spread his arms wide and dropped his shoulder, letting Archie barrel into him and knock the wind out of himself. Then while his alpha was gasping, but still trying to get to the SWAT officers, Greg wrapped his arms around Archie's waist, tucked his head under Archie's chin and held on for dear life.

"Get out of here!" Greg gasped over his shoulder.

The second SWAT officer took a step into the room, "But…"

"Now!" Greg tightened his hold around Archie's waist.

The first SWAT officer had enough sense to nod tersely at Greg, grab his partner by the arm and drag him off down the hall. With the SWAT officers gone, Greg felt safe enough to pull his head out from under Archie's chin and try and talk to him.

"Arch…?" he tried, "Archie… Whoa!" he yanked his head back as Archie snapped his teeth scant millimetres from his face.

"Archie," he tried again, keeping his face out of teeth range, "Archie, you told me not to let you do anything stupid…" he panted slightly as his muscles strained, "I think this counts as stupid!"

"Hurt… him…" Archie bit out through his growls, "Let… me… go!"

"I don't think so, Archie," Greg stood firm in his alpha's anger, before movement behind him caught his attention.

"Archie…" he yanked his head to the side as the other werewolf nearly bit his ear off, "Archie, Ryan's waking up. If he sees you like this, you'll scare him. You'll scare your mate, Arch."

And that was all it took. At those words, Archie seemed to melt in Greg's arms. Greg kept his arms tensed and ready for another attack, but when it didn't come, he slowly relaxed and finally dropped his arms back to his sides. He heaved a sigh, making Archie look at him. He shot his alpha a wry smile and gestured to the chair next to the bed.

"I need coffee after all that. Want one?" he said blandly, but Archie could see his hands shaking.

"Greg, I…" he began.

"It's ok, Archie, really. You asked me to stop you from doing anything stupid. I did," he smiled at his alpha as he wandered out to get coffee, "I think those SWAT guys need new shorts."

That made Archie snort, "Hell…" came Greg's voice floating back from down the hall, "I think I need new shorts."

Archie looked back down at Ryan and was startled to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. A small smile flitted across his face, even as he stomped ruthlessly on his wolf-self's desire to claim his mate now that he'd fought for him.

"Hey," he said quietly, "How are you feeling?"

Ryan gave him a crooked smile that made Archie's heart melt, "Let me know when they find the elephant."

Archie's smile grew wider, "The one that sat on you?"

Ryan nodded, "That's the one," he said, shifting slightly in the hospital bed.

Archie frowned a little at the movement, "Are you in pain? I can get the nurse in here, if you want?"

Ryan shook his head, easing himself up a little on his pillows, "No… no, I'm fine… it's just…" he dropped his head, his submissive pose making Archie's heart beat a little faster.

"Just what?" Archie kept his voice soft.

"I'm sorry…" Ryan said quietly.

Archie understood immediately, "Ryan…" he placed his hand over the other man's.

Ryan shifted a bit more on his pillow until he was sitting up. He tilted his eyes up to meet Archie's for a brief second before dropping them back down again in a gesture that had Archie biting his lip to fight back a moan. Ryan held onto Archie's hand, thumb rubbing across his knuckles. Then acting purely on instinct, he tipped his head to the side.

"Please…" he said softly.

Archie couldn't force back the shudder that ran through his frame. He leaned in towards Ryan, eyes bleeding into yellow. Ryan looked at him through his lashes, a shiver running through him at the decidedly predatory look in Archie's eyes. Neither of them noticed Greg leaning on the doorframe.

"Okay… I think this is where I step in," he said stepping into the room.

Ryan blushed furiously, pulling back and settling himself into his pillows. Archie resisted the urge to growl at his beta. Greg, on the other hand, resisted the urge to grin unrepentantly at the two.

He instead held out some paperwork to Archie, "Come on, fearless leader, sign these and you can take him home and ravish him."

Archie signed the paperwork, still fighting the urge to growl at Greg. He handed it back to his beta, who promptly turned and handed it to Ryan. Ryan signed it as well, and handed it back to Greg. Greg saluted them both with it and turned to go back to the nurse's station.

Archie turned back to the still-blushing Ryan, "Shall we go?" he held out a hand.

Ryan nodded and took the hand Archie held out to him, swinging his legs off the end of the bed, "Sorry," he murmured, as a shiver ran through Archie at the contact.

A similar shiver ran through him as Archie pulled him close, "Don't be…"

"Geez… I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" Greg's voice interrupted them, "Keys, Archie?"

"I'm driving," he replied automatically, head still buried in the crook of Ryan's neck.

"Archie…" Greg said long-sufferingly, "The state you were in when you got here… I don't know how you didn't crash and kill yourself on the drive down. The state you're in now… I'm not taking my chances. Keys."

Neither Archie nor Ryan remembered much of the drive home, beyond impatience, desire and Greg's voice telling them not to get nasty in the backseat of his goddamn car. The next thing Archie remembered was bustling Ryan out of the car and into the apartment, one arm around his waist. Greg waited to make sure the two make it inside safely, checked that they'd locked the door behind them and got back in the car.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialled a number, "Hey, Danny? It's Greg… Listen, are you gonna be busy for the next few hours?"


	6. Chapter 6

Reality came crashing back in on Ryan as he heard the door slam behind him. He abruptly blinked, realising his shirt was untucked, his hair was dishevelled and his tie… well, he honestly had no idea where his tie was. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Ryan turned, looking for somewhere to sit before his jellied legs gave out on him.

His eyes widened and he took a step back when he saw the predatory look on Archie's face. Archie himself blinked, the animalistic gleam fading slightly. He frowned, taking another step forward. Ryan took another deep breath as the Asian werewolf came slowly closer.

"You're freaking out again, aren't you?" Archie said in a soft voice.

Ryan blushed and cursed himself for it, dropping his head, "Can you blame me?"

Archie shrugged, looking, Ryan thought, inexplicably confused, "I don't know. I've never been human, so I don't know what its like from your point of view."

Ryan tilted his head at that, musing on it for a while, before taking the plunge and closing the distance between himself and Archie, "You could start by not looking at me like I'm dinner…" he murmured into Archie's chest, "That's a little disturbing."

Ryan felt, rather than heard, Archie's deep sigh of relief rumble up through his chest. He took a half-step back from the Asian werewolf, meeting his eyes for a brief moment and quirking a small smile at him. Then, with no further ado, Ryan dropped his eyes and bowed his head.

Archie felt a shudder run through him, and smiled at the answering shiver from Ryan. Reaching out, he cupped Ryan's face in his hands and tilted his head back up, biting back a moan as Ryan looked at him through his lashes. Archie leaned in and pressed his lips to Ryan's, smiling into the kiss as the other man seemingly melted in his arms.

Archie pulled back, eliciting a soft noise from the back of the other's throat. He watched Ryan's eyes slowly open, showing slightly dazed brown orbs. He gave Ryan a soft smile and was rewarded with a shy smile in return as Ryan dipped his eyes back to the floor and looked back up at him through his lashes. Archie's eyes bled into yellow at the sight, making Ryan shiver and slowly tilt his head to the side, baring his throat to the Asian werewolf.

Archie fought to breathe, fought not to just pin Ryan to the wall and claim him. A low, shuddering exhale fought its way free of him and he could breathe again. Archie curled his hands around Ryan's biceps and pulled the other man to him, effectively pinning him to his chest. A low whine escaped Ryan, his head lolling onto Archie's shoulder, stretching his neck out for the Asian werewolf.

Archie, at last, gave in to his wolf and nuzzled the other man's neck for a moment. Then, in a gesture that made Ryan's eyes fly open, bright yellow and wide, he bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder. Ryan shuddered in Archie's hold, already jellied knees giving out on him, forcing Archie to catch him as he fell. Archie carefully guided Ryan over to the couch, lowering him gently down and sitting down next to him.

"Ryan?" Archie blinked as Ryan suddenly tucked his head under Archie's arm and giggled softly.

"Oh…" he smirked, "Endorphins, right?"

Ryan's arm snaked round his waist and he buried his head in Archie's chest, "Endorphins. Biochemical compounds that trigger a sense of happiness, lust or well-being in the body. They also work as naturopathic painkillers." the effect of this intelligent statement was ruined by a nuzzle behind Archie's ear and the quiet giggle that followed.

Archie raised an eyebrow, "If you say so."

A knock on the door startled them both, making Ryan's eyes widen adorably. Archie attempted to stand to answer it, put was halted by the added weight of Ryan. He looked down at his mate and sighed. Ryan stared back up at him with liquid brown eyes for a moment, before dropping them back down to the ground. The door was banged on again.

"Ryan," Archie said patiently, "I need to answer the door."

Ryan's devastating brown eyes turned back up to him, "Aw, Ryan, don't do that… I'll be two seconds…"

Archie was saved by a voice from the other side of the door, "Arch? That you?"

"Greg? Greg, if you've got your keys then let yourself in. I, uh, can't really come to the door right now."

An evil sounding chuckle was his only response as he heard the door open. Archie sank back down onto the couch, Ryan immediately pressing himself into his side again. He heard Greg throw his keys in the vague direction of the hall stand and braced himself for the inevitable merciless teasing. Dropping his coat over the back of a chair, Greg walked over to the two werewolves.

He smiled at his alpha, "About time."

Archie smiled back, shifting his gaze down to Ryan for a second as the other man pressed himself into his chest with a quiet murmur and closed his eyes, looking ready to go to sleep. He gently stroked a hand down Ryan's face. Ryan sighed and leaned into the touch as his breathing evened out and he fell into sleep.

Greg crinkled his nose at Archie, "Aw, how cute…" the cheeky smile abruptly faded, "Nick… I haven't checked on him, have you?"

Archie's eyes widened, "No. I thought you had."

Greg handed Archie the phone. One-handed, because Ryan was snuggling the other, Archie dialled Nick's cell, praying he was okay. He waited, biting almost nervously on his bottom lip as the phone rang and rang. Greg watched on, equally nervous. Nick was his best friend. Greg opened his mouth to ask, what he didn't know, but was stopped as Archie abruptly held up a hand.

"Nick?" then the alpha's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, hi Sheldon…" an evil smile crossed Archie's face, "No, no problems, just wondering where he was. Thanks…" he hung up, trying to ignore Greg's muffled snickers.

Sheldon hung up the phone, cursing himself and his ingrained nature to pounce on a ringing phone. He flopped back down on the couch, listening to the running water that told him Nick was still in the shower, and slowly got lost in his thoughts.

"Why, Greg? He's not normally a violent person…"

"Ask him yourself."

Sheldon had sat down next to the Texan in the warehouse, had placed his hand on Nick's knee. The dark-skinned man took a deep breath; he was drawn to Nick, if he really wanted to admit it to himself. He'd helped the still-shaken Texan to his feet, held him steady as he stumbled and caught his eyes for a brief moment. Sheldon sighed, shaking his head at the memory of those eyes. The pain in them was almost tangible, the longing, the bruised hopefulness.

Then those eyes had dropped back down to the floor and stayed there, no amount of coaxing would bring them back up. Admitting defeat, Sheldon had simply led Nick out of the warehouse, bundled him into his car and drove him home, back to his apartment. He led the Texan in, tilting his head up and noting that Nick still kept his eyes downcast.

"You want a shower? Something to eat? Coffee? All of the above?" he asked, eyes concerned and voice gentle.

Nick nodded, "Please. Shower first, if it ain't too much bother."

Sheldon nodded, "Of course its not," still holding the other man's hand, Sheldon led him down the hall to the bathroom, "Bathroom's here… towels are in the second cupboard on the left… take as long as you like," he belatedly realised he was still holding Nick's hand and dropped it, "Um… Is there anything in particular you want to eat? I was just going to order in…"

Nick shook his head, pulling his shoes and socks off, "Anything that has red meat in it, preferably, but I'm fine with whatever you're gettin'."

Sheldon smiled, "I can do that. I have some sweats that should fit you, I'll leave them outside the door, okay?" he turned away to grab them, missing the full body shudder that passed up Nick's frame.

Nick quickly ducked into the bathroom, fighting to keep both his instincts and his body under control. He took deep, steadying breaths, leaning his head against the bathroom door. He heard the soft thump as Sheldon dropped the sweats outside, then moved down to the kitchen. Nick took another deep breath, had he blown it completely by attacking that wolf? Sheldon was confusing him. Shaking his head, he twisted on the water, stripped off and stepped under the spray.

Sheldon deposited the sweats outside the door, before heading out to the kitchen, scooping the phone up on his way. He paused for a moment, thinking about Nick's preferences in food, before deciding on a fairly safe option and phoning for a selection of Italian. He then went and dropped down onto the couch. It was there that both Nick and his thoughts found him.

Nick padded down the hall, bare feet making no sound on the carpet. He'd heard the phone ring. He'd heard Sheldon answer it and speak to Archie, reassure his alpha that Nick was fine and being taken care of. It sent a warm feeling right down to Nick's toes. He moved forward into the lounge, looking at Sheldon, who seemed lost in thought. Nick cleared his throat, deliberately shuffling his feet, not wanting to startle him.

Sheldon turned, looking over the top of the couch, "Hey…" he smiled, "I got a selection of Italian. All of which, except one, have red meat. Hopefully there'll be something in there you like."

Nick returned the smile shyly and ducked his head, "Thanks," he shifted his weight, making no move to sit down.

Sheldon looked at him curiously, "You can sit down if you like."

Nick blushed a little and curled himself gracefully into a corner of the couch. He sighed happily, snuggling himself deeper into the couch and stretching his legs, flexing his toes in the cushions. He looked through his lashes up at Sheldon as the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the food. Sheldon smiled at him and went to grab it.

Depositing the food on the coffee table, Sheldon went to the kitchen, returning with plates and forks, "I hope there's something you like in here," he said, looking concerned, "If not, I'll order a pizza or Thai or whatever you like, just let me know, okay?"

Nick got another flood of what he'd dubbed 'the warm fuzzies', "Y'all didn't have to do this, Sheldon. And I'm sure I'll find somethin' in here I…" his eyes lit up, "Is that veal ravioli?"

Sheldon laughed and nodded, "Yeah," he said, pushing it towards Nick, "Want cheese or anything with it?"

Nick shook his head and went to reach for the veal ravioli, before hesitating. He took the ravioli and offered it to Sheldon first. Sheldon looked confused for a second, before shaking his head and pushing the hand that held the ravioli back to Nick. It was Nick's turn to look confused.

"That one's yours," Sheldon explained, "I've got my chicken alla panna here."

"Oh…" Nick smiled, "Thank you."

The two men ate in companionable silence for a while, before Sheldon lowered his fork. He looked at Nick curiously for a few moments while he ate. Eventually, the Texan squirmed uneasily and lowered his own fork.

"Can I ask you something, Nick?" Sheldon spoke softly, as though he were afraid to spook him.

Nick nodded slowly, even though Sheldon could see that Nick's eyes didn't want him to ask. Sheldon took a breath and let it out slowly, carefully thinking his words through and methodically wording his sentences in his head.

"Did… did you attack that wolf in the warehouse… for me?"

Nick's heart sank. Now came the time for heartbreak. Sheldon was his mate, but Sheldon wasn't a werewolf. He could be refused. He could be rejected. Never to have anyone to love or be loved in return. He took an unsteady breath and look through his eyelashes at the dark-skinned man.

"I… I'm sorry… it… I couldn't… he hurt you…" pain made Nick's voice hoarse, made Sheldon's stomach clench.

"Nick?" Sheldon reached out a hand, gently touching the tips of his fingers to the underside of Nick's chin.

With the barest amount of pressure, Sheldon tilted Nick's head up. He waited until the other man's eyes flicked up to meet his, pain evident in the brown depths. He held Nick's eyes for as long as the other man would let him, then removed his fingertips from Nick's chin and let the other man dip his head again.

Nick could've cried with relief. Sheldon wasn't running. He wasn't throwing him out. He wasn't… he just wasn't. Nick could feel Sheldon's eyes on him, knew they'd be filled with concern. He took another breath and looked up at him through his lashes.

And Sheldon smiled at him…

"You know," he said conversationally, "Being friends with Marty has its benefits."

A curious head-tilt was his answer, "He explains a lot of things… Answers questions…" Sheldon elaborated.

And Nick understood. Sheldon knew. He knew. And he didn't care. More than that, he accepted it. Bracing himself, Nick looked up, actually meeting Sheldon's eyes instead of just looking through his lashes. He blinked at what he saw. Sheldon's eyes weren't yellow, didn't hold the same predatory hunger that he saw Adam look at Marty with, or Archie at Ryan. But, my God…

Nick was confused. His wolf instincts were telling him to bare his neck and be claimed by his mate. But… Sheldon wasn't a werewolf. Did it work the same way? Or would Sheldon think… God, he didn't know what Sheldon would think. His hands twisted and clenched a hapless cushion within their grasp.

Sheldon decided for him, "You're thinking too much, Nick," he said, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of Nick's down-turned mouth.

The down-turned corner tilted up, so Sheldon moved over and pressed a kiss to the other corner, making it tilt up as well. An adorable blush coloured Nick's cheeks and a shy smile graced his face. Sheldon returned the smile before leaning in and gently coaxing Nick into another, deeper kiss.

Danny looked up from his paperwork as he heard Greg's voice echo down the corridor. Greg was grinning a little manically at a scowling Archie and a blushing Ryan before he turned to Nick who, Danny raised an eyebrow, was leaning into Sheldon's hand on his shoulder.

Danny jumped a little as Lindsay's voice floated over his shoulder. He turned with a bit of a scowl and she smiled at him as she repeated herself.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but watch Hawkes." He said with a frown, motioning to Sheldon whose hand was still resting on Nick's shoulder.

"I don't know Danny, but he kinda reminds me of the way Adam gets around Marty at the moment." Lindsay said with a grin as she watched the confused look on Danny's face.

They watched as Greg turned back to Archie and Ryan and started up the chant that had drawn Danny's attention in the first place.

"Archie and Ryan, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" He stopped to jump out of reach when Archie's hand shot out to hit him upside the head. He jumped the wrong way though, as the hand Sheldon wasn't resting on Nick hit him lightly on the back of the head.

Danny and Lindsay both jumped as they heard Flack's voice next to them, "Well, it's about damn time. I was gettin' real sick of Archie growlin' at me every time I talked to Ryan about the case."

Danny goggled at Flack, then at the two werewolves, "You mean…?" he blinked, "Well, hell… I guess that's why Greg spent most of Friday at my place on the PS3."

Greg scowled at Sheldon as he got smacked and then at Nick when he laughed, but his grin returned and he turned to Nick and Sheldon.

"Nick and Sheldon, sitting in the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." He skipped backwards as he sang, staying out of reach.

Danny's eyebrows flew into his hairline, "No way… the Doc's shackin' up with Nick?"

Flack raised an eyebrow himself, "That moved quicker than I thought…"

Danny scowled at him, "Damn it! How do you find out all this before me?"

Flack just wiggled his eyebrows at him and grinned, before turning his attention back to the spectacle in the hallway. Danny glared at him a moment longer before turning and watching as well.

Greg was still moving backwards as they reached the corner of the corridor, so it was only moments after the others spotted Mac and another man that Greg, oblivious, smacked right into them, knocking the other man to the floor.

Greg was blushing darkly as he scrambled to his feet. He turned around to help the man to his feet and his heart skipped a beat. The lanky man was sprawled out on the ground, papers around him and dark blond hair falling in his eyes.

Nick brushed past Greg with a snigger at the gob smacked look on his face and reached a hand down to help the man up.

"I'm Nick Stokes." He gestured to Greg was still staring dumbly at the man. "This idiot is Greg Sanders." Mac broke into the conversation, a slight smile on his face.

"And this is Dr Spencer Reid, a transfer from the FBI and the newest member of the Taskforce."


End file.
